Aggression
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Both Horatio and Calleigh have been off lately..aggressive even. They both take it out on one another...with their lips. Not a very good summary.


**Aggression**

Recently Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Detective Calleigh Duquesne have been edgy towards no one in particular. They both don't really know why they had been this way but it has been affecting their work; Horatio would snap at not only the suspects but the witnesses and victims too which is not like him, and Calleigh would spend all her free time in the firing range in her lab if she had a case or not, like Horatio that was not like her. The team was seeing the changes in the both of them especially when they began to snap at the team for something they supposedly did wrong. They all knew better not to question either of them because they would only deny or wouldn't give them a straight answer but Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko decided to go up against their own knowledge on Horatio and Calleigh and go see what has been bugging the two.

Ryan had walked into Calleigh's ballistics lab hearing the familiar gunshots coming from the range. He stood in the door way noting how Calleigh's posture was tense rather than relaxed as it usually was. He waited for her to empty the magazine before making himself noticed. When he had seen her taking out the empty magazine he went up and gently tapped her on the shoulder causing her to swirl around, the gun raised at him. Ryan backed up, his hands raised in surrender. Calleigh let out a breath when she had seen that it was Ryan, and then lowered her gun, took off the safety muffs and goggles.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Ryan!" stated Calleigh rather rudely and placed her gun down on the table behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Ryan stated as she turned to face him again.

"Yeah, uh, what's the problem? Do we have a case?" Calleigh asked a little frazzled.

"No. No case. I just wanted to talk." Calleigh looked at Ryan suspiciously.

"Talk about what?" she asked, leaning against the shooting cubicles with her arms crossed over her chest.

"About the things that have been bothering you that it is making you so tense lately."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"No? Then why have you been in the firing range everyday and been snapping at everybody that crosses your path? You're not the only one who has been snippy lately, Horatio has been too. Just tell me what has you so tense," Ryan said. Calleigh pushed herself off the cubbies.

"Nothing is going on. I don't know why I have been this way maybe it's just a phase I am going through, I don't know. But, I do know that you are going to start minding your own business for now on, Ryan," Calleigh stated, leaving her lab, feeling guilty shortly after her exit. She wasn't lying when she said that she didn't know why she had been so edgy lately but she's hoping, before she looses all her friends, it will be gone.

While Ryan was talking to Calleigh, Eric was in Horatio's office.

"Hey H," Delko said as he entered the room noting that Horatio's usual calm, expressionless face was now in fact tense and looked a little angry for being interrupted.

"Mr. Delko, what can I do for you?" Horatio asked in a low voice, making Eric little nervous.

"Uh…well, lately everybody has been noticing that you and Calleigh have been tense lately. I was just wondering if something was going on. _Is_ there something going on?" asked Eric. Horatio stared at him for the longest time before answering.

"Mr. Delko, do you like it when people butt into your personal life?" Horatio asked.

"If I knew that they were worried about me, no."

"Well, in my case, I don't like it either way, but on the contrary nothing is going on that is your concern, Mr. Delko. Understood?" Eric nodded.

"Understood," Eric said and without another word, turned and left Horatio's office, solemnly. After Eric had left, guilt had washed through Horatio. He hadn't meant to be so cold; it just came out that way. Like Calleigh's case, he too doesn't know why he has been this way but he too hopes that whatever is going on, it will be gone before he looses his team's respect because of it.

Days had gone by and there was no change in neither Horatio's nor Calleigh's behavior. Things had just gotten worse when the team had been called onto a case involving an alcoholic father and his sixteen year old son's death, causing Horatio and Calleigh to butt heads during the case. Their tension had grown worse than before especially when all of the evidence had pointed to the father as the killer of his son. Horatio had taken his tension out on the father causing Calleigh's tension to be put onto Horatio. By the time the case was officially closed both of them were so close from exploding due to their control of keeping their anger at bay. Everybody had already left to go home for the night and Calleigh was in the locker room getting ready to go home herself when Horatio had entered, the tension in the air had built so thick suddenly that you could have cut it with a knife.

"Is there a problem, Ms Duquesne?" Horatio asked his voice low and tense. Calleigh looked at him with disbelief.

"A problem? Of course there is a problem! You were too rough on that man!" Calleigh announced, slamming her locker door shut, the sound echoing loudly throughout the room.

"Rough? That man killed his teenage son in a drunken frenzy!" Horatio stated. Calleigh scoffed.

"He didn't know what he was _doing_!" Calleigh retorted.

"He knew well enough to pull that trigger five times, didn't he?"

"Drunken people don't know what they are doing most of the time! He probably thought that his son was some sort of threat and was trying to protect himself!"

"Oh come on, Calleigh! You know that's not true."

"I know that you were too emotionally involved in that case, Horatio, due to your son being the same age and all," she stated walking a couple of steps to leave only to have Horatio stand in her way.

"_I_ was too emotionally involved? I think _you're_ the one who was too emotionally involved, Ms Duquesne, due to your father being a recovering alcoholic himself," Horatio stated his voice now was menacing but still low. They both grew into a tense silence, staring at each other and neither of them was backing down. They had stood like that for what seemed like minutes until it was suddenly broken when both pairs of lips had collided with the others in a hot and frenzy kiss. All their pent up anger and frustrations exploded into the kiss causing the both of them fighting over to be the dominant one which led them to slamming one another into the lockers while jackets were removed and shirts became unbutton while their hands never stopped moving over each other. Horatio had finally won the fight for the lead and had Calleigh pinned up against one of the lockers with his body as his hands traveled all over her body, his lips soon leaving hers and then to her neck. Suddenly just as it had started it had ended when Calleigh came to her senses and pushed him away gently, stepping out of his reach.

"We can't do this. We just…just can't do this. I'm sorry Horatio," she stated leaving the locker room, grabbing her jacket on the way out and leaving Horatio behind.

The following day, oddly, both Horatio and Calleigh seemed more chipper but still a little bit tense. They were still a little tense by the time the end of the day had come around. Once again, Calleigh was in the locker room about to head home when Horatio came in and stood in the doorway watching her. She knew that he was there but kept on what she was doing, minutes went by until finally Calleigh closed her locker door and walked to the door hoping Horatio would move but he didn't. Calleigh knew he wasn't going to move without having her have to tell him to do so but before she could open her mouth Horatio had all ready covered her mouth with his. Surprisingly she had responded back to him instantly shocking herself for a few seconds until she had once again pushed him away.

"No, Horatio. We…uh…we can't do this, whatever _this_ is. It's just not right but…"she said trailing off and rubbing her fingers over her brow in a nervous habit.

"But what, Calleigh?" asked Horatio, coaxing her on to continue.

"But, it feels so right," she finished looking up at him. They looked at each other for the longest time before Calleigh broke it off with a shake of her head.

"We can't," she stated again before brushing past Horatio leaving him once again alone in the locker room.

A week or so had gone by and both Horatio and Calleigh were back to the way they were before. Frustrated and angry to no one in particular but, they had both noted that they were less tense after their shared time with each other even if it was for a little time that was spent in the locker room. But, Calleigh doesn't know want to act upon whatever she was feeling, she just couldn't. She couldn't explain it. When another day or two had went by both of their frustration were at a boiling point, on the verge of exploding anytime. When that time had come, they were in the elevator heading to the parking garage, an awkward silence filling the small space between them. Suddenly Horatio leaned forward and switched the emergency break on causing the elevator car to jerk to a sudden stop. Horatio turned and faced Calleigh, his face contorted with different emotions. Calleigh looked back at him with confusion, not sure what he was planning.

"I can't stand this anymore, Calleigh. I can't stand having to pretend that nothing is happening between us," Horatio said his voice low, dangerous, and obviously filled with control. Calleigh lowered her eyes and sighed.

"I can't stand it either, Horatio, but, we can't go any further than we already have gone," Calleigh stated.

"Why can't we?"

"It's wrong for us to do so. It's against department rules, we both could loose our jobs, you know that, Horatio," she explained.

"Yes, I do, but I also know that after our share kisses we both are not as tense as we are before and I know that you have seen that too, Calleigh," he stated. Calleigh sighed neither admitting nor denying what Horatio had just said.

"Still, we can't," she said after a few seconds of silence and then reached to switch the emergency break off but before she could Horatio stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Let go," Calleigh stated, looking at him but, Horatio didn't comply.

"No. No more avoiding. No more running, Calleigh," Horatio said his voice oddly calm. Calleigh glared at him.

"Let go!" she said angrily, wrenching her wrist free from his grasp but only to result in her body being slammed against the elevator wall surprising Calleigh. She felt her body being pressed further into the wall by Horatio, who had pinned her to it with his own body and held her hands to her side. His face was only inches away from hers, their eyes locking and Calleigh knew what he was going to do.

"Don't Horatio," she said the anger had disappeared only to be replaced by desperation. He looked at her with his usual expressionless face and he, then, moved in and began to kiss her slowly. Calleigh responded back to him but was also trying to resist but the need had shortly taken over even though her mind was screaming for her to stop. But, before the kiss could begin to get heated Calleigh broke it off, resting her forehead against Horatio's.

"Horatio, we need to stop…" began Calleigh.

"Calleigh? Shut up," Horatio said interrupting her. She looked at him with surprise but before she could say anything he kissed her again. This time the kiss was more passionate and needy, Horatio had let go of her wrists and their hands began to explore one another's bodies in slow but also frenzy movements. This time Horatio had broken off the kiss, both of them breathing heavily.

"I…I think that m-maybe we should go someplace a little more private and…comfortable. What do you say?" he asked Calleigh. Calleigh smiled and nodded. He nodded also, backing up slowly from her but still staying close enough that he was still touching her. He, then, switched off the emergency button and the elevator began moving. The following days after the elevator incident, both Horatio and Calleigh were back to their normal selves. Everybody noticed that. All Horatio and Calleigh had to do was find a way to let out all that tension and they did…twice…and probably will do more stress relieving in the mere future.

**THE END**


End file.
